1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of systems. More particularly, this invention relates to ordering functions in systems.
2. Art Background
A wide variety of systems commonly include computing resources that perform ordering functions. An ordering function may be defined as a function for arranging or sorting items according to a predetermined criteria. In many applications of such systems it is desirable to order items which are associated with numerical tags. Such numerical tags, for example, may represent a sequence number, a time stamp, a serial number, or an order number, etc.
In prior systems, ordering functions are usually implemented with software using one or more of a variety of know algorithms involving the numerical tags. Such algorithms include binary searches, bubble sorting and other techniques. Typically, such algorithms consume large amounts of computation time of the processing resources of a system. Unfortunately, this usually slows a system and may increase the cost of a system by requiring high power processing resources.
An ordering device is disclosed which enables off-loading of ordering tasks from a processor in a system. The ordering device includes an array of logic cells arranged as a set of rows. Each row is capable of storing a data value in the corresponding logic cells. Each logic cell performs a logic function which determines a state of a set of outputs of each row in response to the data values. The logic functions are preselected such that the states of the outputs of each row indicate an ordering of the data values. The ordering device may be employed in a wide variety of systems and may include application-specific arrays.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.